Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a switch system and an operation method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a switch system and an operation method thereof applying a multiplexer.
Description of Related Art
In general, the traditional switch system needs to wait until entering the operation system during the booting procedure for obtaining the related information from the interface of the operation system and transmitting the related information to the corresponded switch through the peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) bus. Finally, the traditional switch system needs to be rebooted for applying all the related configurations.
However, the traditional switch system needs to write information to the electrically-erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) through the PCIe bus and spend waiting time for finishing the rebooting procedure. After performing the rebooting procedure, the operation system needs to be loaded again. As such, the user needs to spend more waiting time for loading the operation system. Besides, it will cause the PCIe bus to have the lower communication ability when the signal transmitted by PCIe bus gets weaker. Therefore, the complete information may not be fully written to the electrically-erasable programmable read-only memory. Therefore, how to provide an effective switch system for finishing setting all the configurations before finishing the booting procedure and reducing time for performing the rebooting procedure becomes a problem to be solved.